Bella Quiz Mania!
by EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul
Summary: Bella's bored and decides to check out a quiz site. What will she find? You can take the quizzes too! Please Read and Review, slight spoilers. Rated T just in case.
1. Your Life As A Movie?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight(Stephanie Meyer) or It's all about me!(Karen Phllips) There is no copyright intended.

You can take the quizzes too! Just review with your answers and I'll give you your results:) Don't forget to tell me what you think too! Sorry if Bella's O.O.C I really tried to get it right. These quizzes were not created by me so don't blame me if they fit well.

* * *

Bella Quiz Mania

Bella's P.O.V

I am so **BORED!** Edward had gone off hunting and I had nothing to do.

Maybe I'll go on the computer…

I decided to check my email only to be disappointed nothing, only junk mail. I browsed through the titles anyway hoping to find SOMETHING.

"Let's see, Email Update, ha! As if with a computer this slow it'll probably be more of a downdate. What else? 'Do you believe in fairytales?' hmm good question, I guess but vampires aren't really fairy tales that's more unicorns and pixies. What else do I have? 'It's all about me quizzes, who are you really?' Cool that looks interesting.

I clicked the link and browsed through the list of quizzes.

Hmm…maybe I'll try the "Your life as Movie"

Question #1: Which of these signs would you hang on your bedroom door?

a)I love kittens

b)I'd rather be skydiving

c)Warning: Contents Under Pressure

d)Private! Keep Out! This means you!

I took a couple seconds to think about it, none of the signs were really something I'd put up. I sighed; I guess I'll go for the kitten's one. I clicked a) and moved onto question 2.

Question #2: If you could be a superstar athlete which sport would you choose?

a)Basketball

b)Skateboarding

c)Figure Skating

d)Gymnastics

I snorted. Like that's ever gonna happen! Even if I become a vampire I'll still probably be the clumsiest one ever! I suppose if I could choose though it'd be gymnastics at least that might help my balance and general clumsiness.

Question #3: You get a paper cut at school. What do you do?

a)Ask to go to the nurse's office. Immediately. Before you die.

b)Gross out your friends with your blo-o-o-o-od.

c)Put a bandage on it.

d)Pass out.

OMG, I can't believe it how freakily close is that?! Like seriously? That's a pretty random question. I hate paper cuts, they bring back bad memories. What to choose? Last time a) was basically what happened, it was kinda a life or death situation, but I doubt that will ever happen again, at least I hope not. D)'s more likely, and it's happened a lot more.

Question #4: Which fictional character would you most like to eat lunch with?

a)Bart Simpson

b)Prince Charming

c)Harry Potter

d)Black Beauty

Strange question, normally I'd pick b) but considering I've already got someone much better than any prince charming. I guess Harry Potter? I mean I like Black Beauty too but it'd be awkward eating with a horse at the lunch table, and I never really watched the Simpson's, so c) it is.

Question #5: There's a nasty insect in the shower. You…

a)Squash it.

b)Name it.

c)Rescue it.

d)Scream.

Ha as if I'd scream at an insect?! Compared to the fear I've felt for Victoria, that's nothing. I'd probably wash it down the drain so I suppose that counts for a).

Question #6: You and your date want to make a big impression at the dance. How do you arrive?

a)On a motorcycle.

b)In a horse-drawn carriage.

c)In a helicopter.

d)In the Oscar Meyer Wiener Mobile.

I laughed. Edward was capable of acquiring all those methods of transportation, and I couldn't help but imagine stunning Edward behind the wheel of the Oscar Meyer Wiener Mobile! It was hilarious!! Personally though I think I'd choose motorcycle, they're less conspicuous, although, motorcycles are more Jake's style.

Okay finally last question.

Question #7: Surprise! Your parents redecorated your room. The worst possible color they could paint your walls would be…

a)Black.

b)Plain White.

c)Pink with flower stencils.

d)No new paint-they left the walls as is.

I scoffed. As if Charlie would go to all that trouble, it's too much like housework for him to bother with it. So it doesn't really matter what I'd pick cause he wouldn't paint them, but I suppose if he did it's be black, it's hard enough to see Edward at night without giving him multiple opportunities to scare me easily every night.

I waited as the sit tallied my score. 20 points, so I'd fit in the 18-22 points category, which is…an animated musical…hmm, it says:

Your life would be the kind of movie where a guy and girl sing mushy songs and birds flutter and flowers bloom and little bunnies giggle and hide their eyes. If it sounds too good to be true and, in fact, it is-but don't let that stop you from dreaming, You're a true romantic and your friends wouldn't want it any other way.

Example: Beauty & The Beast

Well…it doesn't exactly fit but it's better than any of the other options.

I went back to the page and continued scanning. Hey! Here's a good one for Alice, "How psychic are you?" I think I'll try this one.

To be continued...

* * *

Lol sorry guys I've got lot's more for you if you review some of the quizzes are pretty cool and you can take a bunch of Twilight realted one's if you check out my site. Anyway I want 5 reviews before the next chapter. I hope you like it! Love. 


	2. Psychic Cookie Superstar Dogs!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight(Stephanie Meyer) or It's all about me!(Karen Phllips) There is no copyright intended.

Sorry guys you can't take the psychic one, it's in board game form so it'd be too hard to make it work for you guys and even Bella didn't do all the questions cause for each question you move a certain # of spaces so you'll just have to read about Bella taking it. Sorry :( You can check what cookie you are though :) And your ssuperstar name you don't even need me to get your results for that one :)

* * *

Bella Quiz Mania

Bella's P.O.V

I went back to the page and continued scanning. Hey! Here's a good one for Alice, "How psychic are you?" I think I'll try this one.

Question #1: Which pet would you rather have?

-A cat named Harry

-A dog named Marian

Weird name's, I can' pick dog otherwise Edward would be upset and Jake would probably be insulted, so I guess cat it is then.

Question #2: Do you usually remember your dreams?

-No

-Yes

I shuddered, more like nightmares, it took forever to get those out of my system, but I suppose having Edward back helped a whole lot. I clicked yes, at least not all of them were bad anymore.

Question #3: Love at first sight is...

-Rare but wonderful

-Totally bogus

Hard to say, I love Edwaard but I'm not sure if I did immediately. Then again I was obessed pretty quickly...I'll go for rare.

Question #4: Which would be worst?

-Not talking for a year

-Wearing a blindfold for a year

-No pizza for a year

Most people would probably pick not talking, but seeing as I can't walk on a flat stable surface withput hurting somone I think a blindfold would be deadly. So definatley blindfold.

Question #5: My friends and I often say the exact same thing at the exact same time.

-True-jinx!

-False

Definatley false. Oh that was the last question...okay let's see my results.

"Not So Much: You're not psychic, you're a sidekick, like Batman's Robin. Simple mistake."

Figures, if I was psychic I would stop myself from triping as often, and I was pretty much Loiws Lane compared to Edward's Superman, always being rescued.

I once again returned to the quizzes page and looked for an interesting title. "What kind of cookie are you?"

Question #1: Okay first pink:

-Never,never,never

-Best colour ever!

I dunno...I don't hate it but I don't always love it, it depends on my mood, I guess since it's not my favourtie I'll say never.

Question #2: Next, cute but dumb boys:

-Leave em'

-Love em'

Leave em' definatley, I've got Edward he's better than any cute but dumb boy he's a greek god AND intelligent that trumps both! Mike would fit into the cute but dumb category though so definatley leave.

Question #3: School play:

-On stage

-Or audience

Audience, I hate being the center of attention, plua according to Edward I can't act, hmph.

Question #4: New guy:

-Walk by

-Say hi

Say hi for sure, I know aht it's like to be new and little things like saying hi really makes a difference.

Question #5: Fun day out:

-Museum

-Beauty salon

Museum, salon would be okay I suppose but that I would do with Alice and I would not want everything she thinks of as fun, hours of shopping and the like. Going to a museum with Edward though would be really fun, we could just walk around holding hands and I'd learn tons of things, maybe even things the museum got wrong, Edward is better than any history teacher and much more enjoyable.

Okay so...I'm chocolate chip.

Chocolate Chip: Your semi-sweet nature makes you a popular favourtie. You combine a varity of good qualities into one delicious personality. Sometimes though you get a little nutty.

Hmm...seems fair, according to Edward I'm more popular than I think and he'd probably agree I'm a little nutty, always running headfirst into dangerous situations.

Oooo, What's your superstar name?

Okay so first find your birhtday month in the numbers example: January is 1, February is 2, etc. Then the first part of your new name is to the left.

An 1 reah

Sash 2 lia

Tay 3 asha

Star 4 lana

May 5 issa

Zan 6 ette

Lyn 7 lee

My 8 enna

Kat 9 thia

Lil 10 ya

Cyn 11 ique

Kay 12 elle

Okay so I'm september so that's the 9th month, therefore Kat is the first part of my name.

Now starting from the same place as your birthday month count down the number of letters in your real middle name. When you stop the name to the right is the final part of your name.

Okay...so I'm Marie, that's 5 letters so... I land on lia. So my Super star name is Katlia, weirdish (a/n: No offense to anyone whose name is Katlia)

I sighed this isn't as interesting as I'd hoped. I gasped as two cold arms wrapped around my waist and a set of lips touched my hair.

"What exactly are you doing?" a velvet voice questioned.

"Taking online quizzes." I replied turning to stare into Edward's eyes.

"I actually saw one you might want to take." I said trying to stay calm.

Edward raised an eyebrow as I scrolled down the list finding the one I wanted fairly quickly, I left the mouse hovering on the title and turned to look at him.

Edward snorted, "What breed of dog are you?"

I nodded stiffling giggles.

"Maybe some other time."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalently trying not to burst out laughing. A quick glance at the clock imediatley killed that reaction.

"Crud!" I said, it was almost 1:00 a.m.

Edward chuckled from my bed pulling me over to him and turning off the computer simultaniously.

"You can take more online quizzes tommorrow okay?"

I nodded finally realizing how tired I was.

He tucked me under the covers and wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled down against his stone frame.

He began humming my lullabye and I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a Golden Retreiver named Edward, it was the exact colour of his eyes, and it to was loyal, loving and beautiful. :)

* * *

K guys that's the end of this one I could do a Bella Quiz Mania 2 with some more funnier online quzzies that some of you have been suggesting but I need to know if you guys want it so please review. Oh and if you send me your answers for the cookie one same as before I'll send you your results. Love :) 


End file.
